Danau
by sapphirecoral
Summary: Ketika matahari hangatkan badan dan lampu silaukan mata. Morgiana dan Alibaba Saluja saling memikirkan.


Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Warning : Gaje, typos, gak nyambung, kata-katanya terlalu baku, kata-katanya terlalu frontal.

* * *

Sore hangat di taman Sindria. Morgiana terduduk di bawah pohon dekat danau. Morgiana merenungkan kejadian kejadian yang tak pernah disangka olehnya. Awal bertemu dengan Aladdin dan Alibaba yang kemudian memerdekakannya. Sampai dengan sekarang, setelah pertemuan puncak. Rambutnya kini telah panjang. Disentuhnya kaki yang dulu bertengger rantai sebagai lambang seorang budak. Namun, otaknya masih bingung dengan perkataan Hakuryuu dan Alibaba. Apa itu cinta?

"Mor-san," sapa suara hangat dari Aladdin. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Aladdin.

"Indah,"jawabnya singkat sambil menatap lurus ke danau. Pertanyaan itu, pertanyaan Hakuryuu dan janjinya pada Alibaba masih ada di pikirannya.

"Mor-san, apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Aladdin. Dengan wajah unyunya itu.

"Apa kau mengerti apa itu cinta, Aladdin?" tanya Morgiana. Sebuah jeda panjang terjadi. 'Mana mungkin seorang anak kecil tahu tentang percintaan,' batinnya.

"Cinta adalah kasih sayang, namun aku kurang mengerti. Memang nya ada apa Mor-san? Apa kau mencintai seseorang?" tanya anak dengan rambut biru itu.

"Siapa yang kau cintai Aladdin?" tanya si fanalis itu. Mereka sudah seperti adik kakak. "Aku mencintai teman teman, Alibaba-kun, Mor-san, Hakuryuu-san, Paman Sinbad, Para Jendral, Titus-kun, Sphintus-kun, dan masih banyak lagi," jawab bocah unyu itu sambil melebarkan tangannya kearah langit, kemudian tersenyum.

"Cinta yang kau sebutkan itu cinta kepada teman kan? Kalau cinta sebagai ..." Morgiana diam sejenak karena tidak tau apa yang dikatakannya. Dia bingung akan perasaannya.

"Oh, aku mengerti maksudmu, Mor-san. Yang aku tahu itu cirinya. Hati berdebar jika dia memperhatikanmu, terasa sakit di dada atau sesak jika dia berdekatan dengan orang lain, merasa harus melindunginya. Aku belum pernah merasakan itu. Ummm, apakah ... ALIBABA-KUN?" tanya Aladin tiba-tiba dengan suara yang kencang.

Morgiana yang kaget, malu bukan main. Wajahnya merah semerah langit senja. Aladdin tertawa renyah. "Aladdin, cepat kemari, aku baru menemukan 'resep' sihiir baru!" teriak seseorng, yang pasti itu adalah Yamraiha. Aladdin melambaikan tangan kearah Morgiana. Morgiana membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

Morgiana menyendiri lagi. 'Hati berdebar, hati sesak, harus melindungi.' Mengingat ketika dia dipuji oleh Alibaba tentang penampilannya yang cantik, hatinya berdebar. Mengingat ketika Alibaba mengatakan bahwa Toto itu kekasihnya, hatinya sesak. Dan dia terus merasa harus melindungi Alibaba. Dirasa jantungnya, kemudian menatap matahari yang mulai mengantuk. Dirinya rindu dengan sosok matahari itu.

* * *

Alibaba memandang kota yang telah dihiasi lampu lampu rumah. Berbeda dengan Morgiana yang sedang berada di bagian barat Istana Sindria, kini ia berada di bagian timur Istana Sindria, dia boleh pulang dulu ke Sindria untuk bertemu dengan teman temannya, tidak bia sanya Kouen sebaik itu, mungkin karena Alibaba cerewet itu terus berbicara memanaskan telinga Kouen. Alibaba cerewet galau. Mengingat pertanyaan Kouen tentang memilih antara Sindria dan Kouen. Bukan. Dia galau dengan pernyataan bahwa dia harus menikah dengan Kougyoku, dia tidak sedih karena harus menikah dengan Kougyoku tapi dia mencintai Morgiana, mereka sudah berjanji. Apa yang dirasakan Morgiana jika tahu bahwa Alibaba akan menikah dengan Kougyoku. Mungkin Morgiana akan biasa saja, tapi dia hanya menganggap Kougyoku adalah teman saja. Ah, lihat sekarang Alibaba sedang mengamuk di balkon.

"Alibaba-kun?" tanya seseorang. Alibaba berbalik, berharap bahwa Morgiana yang ditemukannya.

"Ya, Kougyoku, ada apa?" tanya Alibaba. Mungkin Kougyoku sudah tahu bahwa mereka akan segera menikah. "Kau tahu rencana kakak ku? Untuk menikahi kita?" tanya Kougyoku, dia datang sendirian.

"Ya, apa pendapat mu tentang rencana kakak baka mu itu?" tanya Alibaba dengan tidak sopan.

"Menurutku tidak buruk, hanya ..., bagaimana menurutmu?" wajah Kougyoku mengukir senyum, namun hatinya terlihat tidak menerima. Mereka teman, hanya teman, jadi mereka tidak ingin menikah.

"Kau tahu Kougyoku? Aku memang teman mu, tapi aku mencintai orang lain," perkataan Alibaba mungkin akan menyakiti Kougyoku, namun tidak. "Hahaha, aku tahu itu, walaupun kau jones, kau pasti hanya ingin bersama MORGIANA kan?" tanya Kougyoku yang tertawa lepas. Alibaba hanya tersenyum ke arah bintang.

"Dan kau pasti ingin bersama JUDAL kan? Kalian memang serasi," balas Alibaba, dengan nada seperti banci. "Berarti kita sama. Bagaimana kalau aku sarankan kepada kakak untuk menghentikan pernikahan itu?" tanya Kougyoku. Pernikahan itu belum pasti kapan. "Bahkan aku akan menangis sambil mengejek ejek mu agar kau tak perlu mengikuti rencana bodoh kakak ku mengenai menikah," usul Kougyoku. Alibaba hanya tersenyum. "Hey, Alibaba-kun, apa kau tahu?" tanya Kougyoku

"Apa?" tanya Alibaba. "Sebenarnya Hakuryuu-san pernah melamar Morgiana," pernyataan Kougyoku membuat jantungnya berhenti sesaat. Alibaba pamit untuk pergi kekamar.

* * *

Morgiana tertidur sambil menyenderkan kepala kearah pohon, langit sudah hitam. Dahinya mengerut seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Dia tidak menangis, dia berpikir. Alibaba datang membawa selimut dan membawa buku. Tepatnya buku harian. Miliknya, milik ayahnya Alibaba raja sebelumnya di Balbad, dia menemukannya sejak kemarin. Dibacakannya buku itu sambil sesekali memandang Morgiana. Kerut di dahinya terus tatap oleh sang pangeran. Dia pun mulai bercerita dengan orang tertidur itu.

"Kau tahu, nama mu itu manis sekali, menurutku, kata Morgi itu seperti melambangkan kuat, dan kata giana itu melambangkan kelembutan,"pria dengan umur hampir 20 puluhan itu pun menyentuh rambut magenta milik sang fanalis, menatap mata lentik yang sedang tertutup.

"Ayahku itu sepertinya playboy ya? Hahaha, tapi anaknya kasihan, ga ada yang suka, kamu tau mor? Aku suka loh, malahan aku cinta sama kamu, kejadian yang dikapal itu sebenarnya bukan berdasar bahwa aku Cuma pengen punya pacar," Alibaba mengedalikan diri. Dia seperti orang baka yang berbicara dengan orang yang sedang tidur. Sekarang tatapannya berpindah ke arah dedaunan di atas pohon.

"Mengapa kamu tidak cerita, kalau waktu itu kamu dilamar oleh Hakuryuu?" tanya Alibaba yang terus memandang ke atas, matanya berair, tapi tidak menangis. "Hahaha, aku bodoh ya bicara sendiri," menggapai salah satu bunga yang paling dekat dengannya, di tengoknya gadis fanalis itu.

"Alibaba-kun tidak bodoh," balas Morgiana yang ternyata sudah bangun. Alibaba kaget, kemudian mundur. 'Aku ini kenapa? Sama orang yang dicintai malah takut.' Kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Morgiana tertawa. Manis sekali. Rona merah menjalar memenuhi pipi nya.

"Kau tahu? Kenapa aku menolak Hakuryuu-san?" tanya Morgiana. "Karena, sekarang aku menyadari bahwa aku mecintaimu juga," Morgiana tersenyum. Membuat Alibaba meleleh, keduanya pun tertawa bersama.

Ternyata ada beberapa pasang mata mengintip mereka dari arah semak semak, pasti kau pikir itu adalah Kougyoku? Benar, tapi ditemani banyak orang lagi, boleh kan kusebut? Ada Aladdin, Toto, Olba, teman teman Olba, Para Jendral, Sinbad, dan yang paling parah, ada Kouen disana (kok muat ya diem disemaksemka padahalkan drakon, Hinahoho badannya segede gajah, mungkin semak semaknya segede kandang gajah. Semua ini sudah di atur oleh mereka yang mengintip. Kougyoku bagian mengelabuhi Alibaba, Aladdin bagian mengelabuhi Morgiana, bagian Toto, Olba dan kawan kawan bagian mengamankan Istana supaya tidak ada yang mengganggu. Para Jendral dan Sinbad bagian mengatur Istana, eh pulau, mereka yang membuat kota penuh akan Lampu, biar romantis. Kouen sih Cuma mengijinkan Alibaba ke Sindria doang, tapi kalau dia ga ada pasti ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik, dia juga punya hati, sebenarnya dia iri sama Alibaba, pengen di comblangin bareng Hakuei, eh, dia juga sakit hati dibilang baka(sekarang dia lagi berjalan pergi karena galau).

Kougyoku yang heboh pengen liat dari belakang menginjak roknya, hal itu membuat semuanya terdorong ke arah danau. Semuanya kejebur. Paling kasihan sih Aladdin kegencet Sinbad. Alibaba yang awalnya ingin mencium pipinya Morgiana, shok soalnya liat mereka jatoh terus kejebur ke danau. Karena jarang liat adegan kejeburnya para jendral dari segala daerah, Kouen pun memfoto mereka yang lagi tenggelem, terus mengupload ke Instagram (dia ga ikut tenggelam soalnya tadikan pergi karen pundung). Aladdin yang udah pingsan kegencet Sinbad pun mengeluarkan Ugo (loh, kan Ugonya udah pergi, biarin lah). Sekarang keadaan terbalik, Sinbad udah ngacleung ke laut. Semuanya heboh menyelamatkan diri, padahal dalemnya Cuma setinggi lutut. Alibaba dan Morgiana malah pergi dari taman menuju kota nyari makan, soalnya ga ada yang masak.

* * *

Kayaknya aku udah gila. Awalnya mau bikin yang romantis, tapi jadinya gini. Awalnya katanya baku banget, akhirnya ga jelas gitu. Judulnya pas kan? Danau, akhirnya pada jatuh kedanau. Gomen yang tidak mengerti. Ini karena punggung aku pegel,ko nyalahin punggung -,- sudahlah. Yang mau review di persilahkan. Arigato~


End file.
